1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems and, more specifically, to memory loading and handling for integrated alerting and management functions.
2. Background of the Invention
To reduce the total cost of ownership of computing systems such as personal computers, a number of technologies have been developed to provide more cost effective system maintenance and to maximize system “up-time”. For example, some of these technologies give IT administrators more visibility and control over remote systems. Traditionally, these technologies require that the “managed” system is an operational state with the Operating System (e.g., Microsoft Windows®) of the computing system loaded. Examples of technologies that require the operating system (“OS”) to be loaded are Desktop Management Interface (“DMI”) and Common Information Model (“CIM”).
In general, however, technologies that require the OS to be loaded do not allow an administrator to have remote visibility or access to systems that have serious hardware or software problems that prevent the OS from loading or working correctly. In addition, these technologies do not allow for a system to be remotely managed while in a low power mode. For these scenarios, there is a need for a standardized low-level technology that gives administrators remote access to and control over the managed system.
Several vendors have developed proprietary technologies in this area. Intel and IBM created Alert on LAN (AoL) technology. AoL provided remote notification of local system states and various hardware or software failures in an OS absent environment. In addition, Intel and others developed the Platform Event Trap (“PET”) format, to describe how alerts were formatted over the network.
As the number of these technologies increased, computing system vendors were faced with the possibility of having to support several different alerting standards. As a result, the Distributed Management Task Force (“DMTF”) developed an open remote control and alerting standard: the Alert Standard Format (“ASF”).
ASF is a specification that defines methods for alerting and remote system control. ASF is specifically targeted at OS-absent environments. As used herein, the term “OS-absent” refers to a computer system that is in a state including, without limitation, a no active OS state, an inoperable OS state, a low-power state, and/or a system-sleep state.
The remote control and alerting system defined by ASF includes a remote management console that communicates with one or more clients. Here, the term “client” refers to a managed computing system. Typically, the remote management console is located remotely from the computing systems and communicates with the clients via a network. An alert sending device (“ASD”), which is a component in each client, interfaces with other components in the computing system to respond to remote control requests from the remote management console. Such requests include, for example, power-up, power-down and maintenance requests. The ASD also interfaces with sensors in the client computing system. When a sensor detects an “alert event,” the ASD in the client sends a corresponding alerting message to the remote management console. To this end, the ASF specification defines interfaces for sensors, alert sending devices (which may include, for example, network interface cards or Modems), remote management console software, and system firmware in order to allow system vendors (and system component vendors) to develop ASF compliant products.
In summary, the above technologies, collectively referred to as “system manageability” technologies, enable remote system access and control in both OS-present and OS-absent environments. These technologies are primarily focused on minimizing on-site maintenance; maximizing system availability and performance to the local user; maximizing remote visibility of (and access to) local systems by network administrators; and minimizing the system power consumption required to keep this remote connection intact.
While the ASF standard specifies protocols that may be used to address problems associated with “system manageability,” the ASF standard falls short of addressing many issues involved in providing a robust remote control and alerting system implementation. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in ASF implementation in the art.